


As Always

by TheAlterMoon



Category: 2na - Fandom, MiSana - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na, F/F, Myoui Mina - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, misana, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterMoon/pseuds/TheAlterMoon
Summary: AU. Sana wrote a letter to Mina about her suppressed feelings.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short MiSana/2Na AU that crossed my mind when I was trying to fall asleep so I wrote it instead.

**Title: As Always**

**Pairings: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWICE, only the story.**

* * *

" _ **I tell myself I'm in too deep**_ _ **,**_ _ **then I fall a little farther**_ _ **every time you look at me."**_

* * *

Sana wrote a letter to Mina.

"Mitang,

I will be direct and I will keep it short. I am writing this letter because I know that if I see your face, my resolve will falter and I wouldn't be able do it. Also, the time that you are reading this, I am already miles apart from you. So here it goes.

Time flies so fast, one day we were little kids and only scrapes and bruises here and there are the only things that we think hurt and then boom, one day we are already adults and everything got complicated and confusing. And the things that we don't understand are the things that hurts the most.

Anyway, I spent my whole life chasing after you. We were so close and happy and as a kid, I thought that would never end, but as they say, everything good must come to an end. And then suddenly you stopped wanting to see me, you were just always alone in your room and every time I tried to connect with you, you push me away. But that didn't make me give up on you. I felt that I had to do it because I thought that when I stop even for a day, you will really be gone and I was scared.

But after all these time, I have come to realize that maybe...maybe it was what you really needed. That maybe I really didn't consider about your feelings at all and I had been selfish. I don't know.

And so I've come up with the decision to finally stop. To finally let you go. I only want your happiness and I think this decision will open a door for that.

Love,  
Satang."

* * *

After 3 years, they accidentally met. A one in a million chance in a lifetime.

"Sana?" Mina called out and the woman looked at her, a bit surprised like a thief caught in the middle of the night.

"Mita—Mina?" Sana corrected, "Woah, you still live around this neighborhood?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Mina responded with a chuckle. "Kinda refreshing to see you back here."

Sana suddenly felt awkward with Mina's presence, she felt like she doesn't know the person in front of her.

" _It's been years, lots of things happened and I don't know anything about her anymore and that would make us strangers, wouldn't it?_ " She thought.

"Sana?" Mina asked noticing the taller woman spacing out, "Are you okay?"

"Ah y-yes, yes, sorry kinda spaced out a bit, long ride," Sana let out an awkward giggle and stared at the pavement below.

"Oh yeah, and it's a little bit late, you must be tired, I'll let you go so you can have your rest." Mina politely smiled.

 _I'll let you go._ Those words rang into Sana's ear and memories started flooding through her mind.

Sana then looked at Mina "Hey Mina," the sound of her name escaping her lips feels so strange, "Are you happy now?" She felt like she had to ask and she doesn't know why.

Mina smiled. A genuine smile of happiness and contentment and her eyes sparkle that mimics the tranquility of the moon above.

"Yes." It was like a whisper but the emotion that it conveys is strong and solid.

Mina tilted her head a bit, "How about you? How have you been?" She asked in return without the smile leaving her lips.

A surge of chill ran through Sana's body, this is the first time in a long time she saw Mina looks so free, so content and so happy and it suddenly clicked.

" _She_ _ **is**_ _happy._ " Sana thought to herself and she sighed as she closed her eyes. For the longest time, she is finally witnessing the happiness she wished for the person she loved the most right in front of her very eyes.

" _So it's really what she needed then._ " The memory of her letter surfaced through her mind and she let out a sigh of relief like a thorn has been lifted off her chest.

" _Now that you're finally happy,_ " Sana spoke in her mind and she smiled back at Mina. A genuine smile too, "It's been a while but yes. Now I am happy."

Mina let out a cute little giggle, "Yeah it's been a while," she answered as she looked up to the sky, "The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

The smile on Sana's face grew wider and she gently answered without taking her eyes off of Mina "Yes, so beautiful. As always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
